


Grindr was a Mistake

by RatFlavored



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bartender AU, Flirting, M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatFlavored/pseuds/RatFlavored
Summary: While Levi is waiting for things to develop between him and a handsome blond bartender, he accidentally swipes right.





	Grindr was a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke on the Eruri discord but then I wanted to write it.

Left. Left. Left. Levi flicked his finger across his phone. It was Friday night and Hanji pulled him out for a drink. Unbeknownst to him, there was a band playing tonight at their favorite bar, a modern little place on a corner with plenty of windows that let in the neon lights from outside but not much else. Levi squinted at his phone. He was getting too old for this. He had come out expecting to chat and catch up with an old friend, but instead he was focusing on his phone to try to drone out the pop punk rock that was giving him intense flashbacks to when he was in highschool. 

Left. Left. Left. There wasn’t anyone good on Grindr. It wasn’t often that he found anyone of interest on the app, and the couple times he had messaged someone, they didn’t message back. There were plenty of pictures of half naked, super thin boys who wanted a dominant top. Unwilling to compromise. Lots of “Only men over 6 feet” which he obviously didn’t fit the bill for. “Nice guy here” which Levi was highly sceptical of, or just pictures of people’s abs, which he had to wonder if they were overcompensating. 

Left. Left. Left- 

“HEY.” Levi immediately looked up from his phone to a pair of blue eyes on him; the bartender. Ever since he and Hanji had started visiting this bar, he had a thing for the man behind the counter. After a few visits, he had learned his name, Erwin. Tall, blond, great smile, bright blue eyes, and a quick wit. Erwin always laughed when Levi muttered little quips when he thought Hanji wasn’t paying attention. Levi felt like he was on the cusp with Erwin. He knew him enough to want to get to know him better, but how would he breach that zone? Levi felt like he kept missing his chance.

“HEY.” Erwin repeated, needing to yell over the music. “DO YOU NEED ANOTHER DRINK?” 

Levi had to wonder why Erwin chose to work here when the environment was so loud and uncomfortable. Surrounded by drunks and bad music. Erwin explained that he liked mixology as a side hobby that earned extra cash, but if this was fun, what did he do full time? Levi wanted to flirt with him badly, but he was unsure if it would go anywhere. Would Erwin be interested? 

Levi cupped his ear, pretending not to hear. He just wanted him closer. Erwin took the bait and leaned over the counter, Levi matching him and leaning in as well. Levi tilted his head and Erwin turned his face to the side, his lips almost grazing Levi’s ear. 

“Do you need another drink?” Erwin asked again, the feeling of hot breath across his ear and neck made Levi shiver. 

Levi nodded, giving Erwin a lingering look as he leaned back into his seat again. With a nod, Erwin turned and began to make him the same drink as before. A double gin and tonic. Levi no longer had to specially request to add both lemon and lime, since Erwin did it out of habit now. 

He watched Erwin’s hands as he poured the gin, fingers in a loop around the neck of the bottle. He licked his lips and glanced back up to see Erwin watching him. Erwin offered a half smile as he set the bottle back and tossed in the lemon and lime. The drink was set in front of him. 

‘Here,’ Levi could see that Erwin had said the word, but he couldn’t hear it over the crashing cymbals in the background. Erwin then continued talking, but since Levi wasn’t an expert in lip reading, he didn’t understand a thing. Levi’s brow furrowed and he shook his head, cupping another hand to his ear. God damn that stupid fucking band. 

He couldn’t hear. God did he want to. 

Erwin thinned his lips in disappointment and heaved a shrug. His eyes fell to the counter. Missed again. Another patron flagged Erwin down at the far end of the bar and the blond left. Shit. 

Ah well. Next time.

Back to Grindr. At least it was something mindless to do while he waited for the music to be over.

Left. Left. Left- the guitarist gave a shrill scream and Levi’s thumb slipped. -Right. Fuck. Was there a way in this app to take it back? 

[It’s a Match!] His phone screen read. 

[You and Eren have liked each other.] Well. Okay. The person in the picture didn’t seem bad. Brown hair, green eyes, upturned nose. He hadn’t had a match in a while. Probably because Hanji said he was scowling in his profile picture. 

He clicked on Eren’s profile. “Built, tall, muscular, smart, beefy. Just an average 28 year old guy who’s getting through life, looking for a fun time, a hookup, or just a friend if we don’t click. If we matched, I’ll probably message you, but it’s cool if you don’t message back. No pressure!” 

Just as his profile indicated, Levi received a message. 

[Hey ;) Whats good? -EJ]

[Woah! Looks like we’re kind of close to each other. -EJ]

Close to each other? Wait, did he mean- Levi backed up to Eren’s profile screen. 

[This user is 0.0 miles away from you]

Holy shit what the fuck. Levi jerked up and looked around the room. It was full of people at the bar for the show. It was unsettling to see some stranger online was so close to him. Levi eyed the profile pic again and flipped through a couple of Eren’s pictures. All face shots, but he seemed to be smiling. Kind of a nice smile. Pretty handsome. He had a boyish charm about him. For some reason, Levi mentally shrugged and decided to give this guy a chance. 

[It seems that we are. Are you at Stohess Bar right now? -LA]

[Yeah. The music is pretty good. Are you enjoying it? - EJ]

[I guess. A little loud. I don’t normally go to music shows like this. - LA]

[No? We could always go somewhere else if you want - EJ]

Holy shit. This guy was quick. The music died down as the bands announced they were changing. Hope everyone had a great time, up next is whoever, tip your bartender. 

Levi reached for his glass and felt fingers. Erwin had also reached for his near empty glass. 

“Ah, sorry- Are you done?” Erwin asked sheepishly, drawing his hand back. 

“Uh, yeah. Go ahead.” Levi replied and Erwin took his glass, eyes flicking down to Levi’s open phone. His eyebrows raised and his eyes slowly slid up to Levi’s.

“Lonely tonight?” 

Caught. 

“Well, I- uh.” Levi glanced away. “Nothing’s ever came of it. It’s just something for my hands to do when I’m bored.” 

“I see.” Erwin glanced down at the phone and back up and away. He began to put away glasses under the counter. “So you haven’t found anyone?” 

“No, not really.” Levi fiddled with his phone. “Well, someone matched with me and the app says they’re closeby.” 

“Oh?” Erwin’s hands paused and Levi saw a very slight crease in his brow. “Are you going to meet them?” 

Was Erwin jealous? Levi kept a smile from forming. “Maybe. It says they’re zero miles away, so they should be in this bar.”

“Hm.” Erwin grunted and scanned the room for a moment before going back to his glasses. 

If this Eren guy didn’t work out, Erwin seemed to be pretty irritated that he potentially had a date. 

[We can meet here. Where are you? -LA]

[I’m near the front of the stage. Where are you? -EJ]

Levi glanced around, but didn’t see anyone like Eren. He wondered what he should type next to describe himself. Should he have worn a red rose? 

[At the bar. I’m by the end. I’m wearing black slacks and a grey dress shirt. -LA]

Levi hit send and waited. He wished he had another drink, but Erwin had already gone to the opposite side of the bar, mixing a drink for another customer. 

“Hey.” 

Levi looked up to find… someone. A young man who he presumed to be Eren extending a hand. Eren definitely didn’t fit the description. First of all, he wasn’t tall by any means. He was maybe half a foot taller than Levi, who was 5’3”, so that put him at average male height. Eren also wasn’t buff. Levi glanced him up and down. The yellow shirt he wore was loose, enough to show that he wasn’t really thin, but he wasn’t ripped either. That's why there weren’t any full body pictures. 

“Hey…” Levi replied, taking the hand Eren stuck out to shake. The handshake was firm, at least. Eren took his hand back and ran the back of his wrist over his forehead. 

“Whew. Sorry I’m a little sweaty. I like to jump around at shows.” Levi’s eyes followed Eren’s wrist. Gross. 

“Ah.” Levi looked back up to meet Eren’s eyes. The green was still there, but a lot harder to see in the dim bar lighting. Even if there was some sweat sticking to his hair to his forehead, Eren was still a handsome young man. Levi’s gut helped clue him in. Young man. How old was he really? If he lied about his height and musculature, was Eren really twenty eight? 

“So you like music then?” Levi continued the conversation. 

“Absolutely. I love local bands.” Eren gave a broad grin and sat next to Levi at the bar. “Have you heard of these guys before?” He asked, jerking a thumb toward the stage.

This was probably not going to go anywhere. Eren seemed nice, but Levi didn’t feel a click like he did with other people he was interested in. It also didn’t help that he was significantly different than he advertized online. Levi liked all types of guys, so physique didn’t matter, but honesty did. 

“No I haven’t-” Levi saw Erwin staring at them from the other side of the bar counter. He really should cut Eren loose. It wouldn’t do any good to keep stringing him along. 

Levi felt a hand on his shoulder. “If you like them, they’re playing again in a couple days.” Eren’s voice dropped a little lower, “Or I have a couple of their CDs back at my-”

“Can I get anything for you two?” Erwin was suddenly in front of them. His smile was firmly in place, but his eyes were penetrating.

“Yeah, my usual.” Levi answered, then glanced to Eren.

“Uh- no.” Eren looked from Erwin to Levi, then back. The hand dropped from Levi's shoulder. Eren straightened up, going from nervous to something else. There was a glint in his eye. “Well, I guess. I’ll have a beer, or if you’re out I’ll have whatever he’s having.”

“ID please.” Erwin's smile grew sharp. 

“Alright.” Eren shifted in his seat to get his wallet, then fished through to find a card. He handed it over to Erwin. 

Erwin scanned it over, taking his time to read every line. “This isn’t you.” Eren froze. Erwin held the ID up in front of Eren and pointed to the picture. The person in the photo had a much longer face, and two toned hair. Erwin also pointed to a few numbers. “It’s also expired.” 

“Fuck-” Eren breathed out. “I didn’t know it was expired. It’s my old ID, haha. I changed my hair color from back then-”

“Look, if you leave I won’t turn this in.” Erwin tucked the ID in his pocket. “We can forget this ever happened, and you can remember this as the nice bar who didn’t rat on you for having a fake for when you’re twenty one and come back.” 

Eren glared at the bar counter. His hands balled into fists in frustration. “I just wanted to see the band…”

Levi felt a pang of pity. Obviously Eren had a passion, and it was decently unfair that music shows were twenty one plus. Erwin sighed, seeming to agree.

“I’ll see what I can do. Maybe if I talk to the owner, we can have an eighteen plus night or something. Now get out of here before someone catches us and I get fired for allowing someone underage in.” 

Eren’s jaw was clenched, but he got up from the barstool and headed for the door. The large windows allowed Levi to watch him as he rounded the corner. He didn’t seem like a bad kid, but he definitely couldn’t date someone under twenty one.

“You ruined my date.” Levi turned back to the bar to tease Erwin, a slight smile showing to let him pick up on the joke. 

“Sorry. I didn’t know you were into younger men.” Erwin rested an elbow on the counter and leaned forward, chin in his palm. 

“I’m not.” Levi replied, taking out his phone. “That didn’t go well.” His thumb held the app and he held it over the uninstall option. “I’m just going to quit Grindr.” 

“Thats too bad.” Levi’s head raised as Erwin spoke. A sly grin slid over Erwin’s lips. “I was thinking about making an account.”

Levi huffed out a laugh at the implication and pocketed his phone.

“Lets just do dinner.”


End file.
